Angel in My Dreams
by myStiCaLYia
Summary: Stunned and hurt by the decision for him to go to Japan and retrieve the Clow Cards, Syaoran spends his last night crying himself to sleep. When an angel appears in his dreams, Syaoran finds love and comfort...


A/N: Hello! I'm back from my vacation and I've gotten rid of some of my writer's block! This is just a one-shot view of Syaoran's life, and how hard it was for him before he came to Japan. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of CCS, they are not my characters.

Angel in My Dreams

myStiCaLYia

"Mother, why? Why?" I cried, hardly daring to believe it. 

"Syaoran, you know very well what your destiny is," Mother said impatiently, "you know who you are."

"I know, I know. I'm the Li Clan Leader and I have to lead my clan." I muttered. "But why do I have to go to Japan?" Alone. I added silently. 

"Surely _you can go, or," I stopped, for Mother was already glaring at me in her severe way that she only used with me. "Syaoran," she said sharply, "it is your destiny to go after the Clow Cards, Please do not question any more. You're leaving tomorrow morning." She waved her hand at me, and I knew that I was to leave. I ran out of the room and slammed the door._

Outside in the hallway, I took a deep breath and fought back tears. Japan. Tomorrow. Alone.

"Syaoran?" 

I looked up and saw Second Sister at the foot of our staircase, "Oh, Syaoran!" she cried, "you're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?" She held out her arms, and I ran to them. Of all my sisters, I loved Second Sister the best. But she could do nothing to keep me in Hong Kong. Motherwasn't a person that you mess around with.

I stepped back from her and ran up the stairs to my room. Shutting the door behind me, I flung myself onto my bed and let the tears flow down my face, feeling utterly miserable, and perhaps even a little bit suicidal. I fell asleep eventually, the tears still running.

_"Why? Why are they doing this to me?" I sobbed. "Alone. In a foreign country, with nobody to help me in my task!" I cried harder and harder. "Sometimes I wish I didn't exist!"_

_"Why are you crying?" A voice came from the shadows._

_"Who-who's there?" I called, my voice slurred by sobs. A figure stepped out. I caught my breath._

_She was a girl around my age with silk-like short brown hair and the prettiest emerald eyes. She wore a long, pure white gown with bare feet. And she seemed to glow in a warm pool of light. _

_Beautiful._

_"Who—are you?" I breathed._

_She didn't answer, but gazed at my tear-streaked face. "Why are you crying?" she asked again. She stepped closer to my bed. I couldn't help but stare at her. "I-I um…" I flustered._

_"It's all right," she said in a gentle voice, sitting down next to me._

_With a sudden jolt, I realized who this girl is. She must be an angel. She looked exactly like those angel pictures that Erjie had in her books. _

_"Am I dead?" I cracked a joke, now feeling a bit better._

_Somehow, I wasn't afraid of her or why she's here. As I looked at her serene face, I knew that she was here to help me._

_She put her hand on my arm, "It's all right to cry. Cry all you want and tell me about it."_

_She was willing to listen to me. All my life, I've always been shunned because of what I am. The Li Clan Leader. Mother ignores me because she's too busy trying to locate the Clow Cards. Wei ignores me because he's only interested in teaching me martial arts, and except for Second Sister, all my sisters ignore me because they were too wrapped up in their own lives. But this angel wanted to listen to me. _

_She wanted to hear me. She wanted to listen to my troubles. _

_So I told her._

_With tears pouring down my face, I began to tell her my sorrows, my loneliness, and my wishes. The angel listened quietly. She took me in her arms when I stopped for breath, crying too hard to say more. She held me close and I breathed in the fragrance of her hair._

_"Why am I always alone?" I sobbed bitterly into her neck, "I'm so afraid, to be all alone. They all expect me to leave and try to survive on my own! Why do they want me to leave?_

_I felt the angel's arms tighten around me and my tears fell faster. I had never felt so safe before. Not since Father died._

_She comforted me in soothing words, her voice sweet and soft. Gradually, my sobs subsided and I was only weeping a little. "Please don't leave me," I whispered in her hair, "I don't want to be alone again." _

_She held me closer and started to sing a song,_

Hush, my dear warrior,

I shall never leave,

You shall never be alone,

For you'll always have me,

The angel shining in your dreams_._

_Her singing was melodious, and rich. I felt myself grow tired as I listened to her. She held me for a long time afterwards and felt her release me and set me back down on my bed. "Don't go." I murmured drowsily._

_"I am not going anywhere, my love. I'll always be with you." I heard her say, and then she sang the song once again._

_There was a pause after she had finished. I felt the sensation of a gentle kiss on my forehead before sleep completely claimed me._

As I sat in my seat on the airplane, all I could think about was the angel. Had it all been a dream? Did she really comfort me, or had I just been hallucinating?

Probably just hallucinating. 

But it had seemed so real, so…wonderful.

An hour ago, my family had left me at the check-in desk after saying good-bye. Second Sister had wept through most of it. Mother and Wei, I could tell, were expressing their sadness through other emotions, such as being stern and trying to act all high and mighty. But they had both hugged me tight before I left. Eldest Sister, Third Sister and Fourth Sister had kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug as farewell, and, in the end, Second Sister had grasped me in an embrace so tight that I was sure my head would snap off.

I had looked back at my family when I went through the check-in desk towards the plane, but they had already gone.

With these thoughts in my head, I settled back into my seat and thought about the foreign new country and my task.

I waited confidently outside the door of my new classroom in my new school, Tomoeda Elementary. 

Two days ago, my uniform had arrived at the apartment I was to live in. I had nearly choked at these garments. A white sailor suit, black shorts, and a white sailor hat, all with black trimmings. I also had to wear white socks and black loafers.

Who were they kidding?

But here I am, first day of school; waiting for the teacher to call me in, and wearing a pathetic uniform that could have passed me in as a TV show extra in Sailor Moon. I heard my name called, and I stepped into the room and faced my new classmates. The teacher, Mr.Terodi, or whatever his name was, was saying something to me, but I wasn't listening. My eyes had fallen on a girl who sat in a back row. Beautiful emerald eyes and short, smooth brown hair adorned her perfect features. She also had the same serene expression as someone familiar.

I stared at her, unable to believe it. It was her. 

The angel in my dreams…

END

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that!! This is kinda short, and I don't really think that Syaoran fell in love with Sakura even before he came here…but, hey, this is a fanfic…so, ya…if you've got any questions, send me an e-mail, REVIEW PLEASE, and I'll be glad to answer you! I know I changed the personality of one of his sisters, I'm sorry if that bugged anyone, I needed it to fit in with the story. Tell me what you think!

myStiCaLYia


End file.
